Will there be love?
by lilxcherry
Summary: ...we always lose our mind in thinking about what's important in our life...but we never seem to think about what's standing right in front of us...
1. My one and only

**Will there be love?**

**By: **lilxcherrytears

**Disclamier: **nope..sry...don't own anything..won't own anything....it doesn't belong to me..._aw...cries_

**Author's note: **hello everyone...this is my first CCS fanfic... please don't be so tough on me... even if it sucks...please give me comments so i could do better...Thank you _crimsonsun-rk37 _for_beta-ing_ this for me...: )

**Summary:  
**After the last card of Clow "Void" or "Hope" was captured and all the cards were changed into Sakura cards, Syaoran's feelings for Sakura had never changed and neither has hers. Now the CCS gang are back for another year of Middle school. Our favourite couple crosses over an obstacle in their relationship when a girl from Syaoran's mysterious past comes to Japan. Tomoyo and Eriol try to strengthen their connection between one another. Tension grew when Meiling starts to get love letters from a secret admirer. Drama arises. There are twists, there are turns, there are happiness, joy and delight, however there're also lies, jealousy, and rage. But in the end, will there be love?

* * *

**Chapter 1  
****My one and only…**

Sakura sat in between the love of her dreams legs, as they and another couple next to them watch again for the fourth by not third time of _A walk to remember_. Syaoran looked down at his beautiful Ying Fa, her eyes seems to be dropping every now and then.

_Tired? Saku?_ Syaoran ask her though his mind using his telepathic powers. _Hai..._ she answered and yawn. She comfortably snuggle against Syaoran's chest and using her legs, she slid the pink blanket down so that it doesn't cover her upper body. Syaoran noticed what happen and turn and grabbed her hand. He felt a coldness on her hand and looked at her with eyes full off concern. He adjust the place where he's sitting to grab the blanket but a cold hand stopped him.

"No, too hot," the sleepy girl said in a whisper.

He focused and looked at his girlfriend's aura, it seems to be a little wavy and had a bit of red in it too.

_You are burning up, Saku, come on, I'll bring you to your room. _With her eyes half opened, she grabbed the star necklace on her neck and called one of her Sakura cards.

"Move" Then a shape began to form in front of them.

"Mistress," the figure said.

"Move, take us..." before she can finish her command, Syaoran interrupted her.

"No, Sakura, don't use your magic. It's going to drain more if you use them."

"Okay," Then the Move card got back to its card shape and Syaoran carried Sakura bridal style up to her room. As Syaoran open the pink cherry blossom door with one hand, he was meet by a flying stuffed animal with things that looks like pudding at the corner of its mouth.

"Move it, stuffed animal!"

"I'm not a stuffed animal!!!" the flying guardian responded and then he noticed what was on the so-called gaki's arms.

"Hey, what are you doing from my mistress? Gaki?"

"Shut up, stuff cotton ball, she's having a fever,"

"I'M NOT A COTTON BALL! What do you mean, she has a fever? What did you do to her? I better tell Touya this, he would sure strangle you." He said making his way towards the window to fly out.

"Freeze," Syaoran said so the Sakura's guardian was frozen.

"Hey why can"t I movE...you, I'll get you for this. Wait till I tell Sakura."

"You better not, or I'll tell her not to give you pudding for the whole entire week." He said as he carefully place Sakura on the pink bed. Kero's eyes went huge for a second before he screamed out,

"WHAT, NO PUDDING?,"he paused."THAT'S AGAINST THE LAW!!'

"Shhh, keep your voice down, your waking Sakura,"

"She's already awake," Syaoran sighed and looked back at Ying Fa, hey eyes half opened.

"Syaoran? Who's screaming?"

"Shh...go to sleep, it's just the stuffed animal, I'll give him pudding to shut him off, okay?" She nodded but when he got off the bed and finished tucking her in the blanket, she tugged at the shirt and said,

"Stay with me tonight?" Syaoran nodded and headed downstairs with Kero to feed his big stomach and then back upstairs to his beloved.

* * *

Tomoyo sat crossed-leg on the sofa, often making little comments of how upset she is that _Jamie, _the character that was dying of leukemia. Eriol looked at the tearful girl, got up in front of her and by using her thumbs, she wiped her tears away. 

"Hey don't cry," he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"It's just a movie," he sigh.

"But it's so good!" It could be even better if I could videotape it like for Sakura-chan. Oh my god, I have to start on the cheerleading uniforms for Sakura-chan, and then I could video-tape it. This is going to be the best cheerleading competition ever!" she said with stars on her eyes. Then her eyes begin to drop and a yawn escaped from her mouth.

"Tired, dear?" Sakura's half father said.

"Umm..." she said putting her head on his chest while his hands were wrapped around her waist.

"Night, Tomoyo-chan," she took a deep breath at the scent of her lavender smell hair and look at his girlfriend again before going off to dreamland and then later, had been woken up when he felt a disturbing aura.

It was midnight when Kero woke up at a certain feeling of anxiety. He begin to sensed that something is troubling when he felt an aura approaching, but shrugged it off when it went away as he drifted back to sleep. But if he had just stayed awake for a minute he could have heard a voice in the dark. "_Little wolf, you'll be mine. Your cherry blossom will be gone from your gasp. We will be back together likenine years ago." _However, someone with a certain blue hair and glasses listened to each word as it reaches its ear and his smile, immediately turned to a face of distress.

* * *

Ok, that's the first chapter.. i hope you don't get bored by it... hoping really hope that you like it... tell me if it sucks okay... I'll try to make it longer next time... (i'll try..) 

Well...at least you read it...:)

Review if you want...don't review if you don't want to...it's your choice...

See you next time... i mean i hope you read it next time...

Ja na... (or was it Ja ne...?) In other words....Bye..Bye...


	2. He's mine

**Will there be love?**

**By: lilxcherrytears**

**Disclamier:** nope..sry...don't own anything..won't own anything....it doesn't belong to me..._aw...cries_

**Author's note:** hello everyone...this is my first CCS fanfic... please don't be so tough on me... even if it sucks...please give me comments so i could do better...

**Summary:  
**After the last card of Clow "Void" or "Hope" was captured and all the cards were changed into Sakura cards, Syaoran's feelings for Sakura had never changed and neither has hers. Now the CCS gang are back for another year of Middle school. Our favourite couple crosses over an obstacle in their relationship when a girl from Syaoran's mysterious past comes to Japan. Tomoyo and Eriol try to strengthen their connection between one another. Tension grew when Meiling starts to get love letters from a secret admirer. Drama arises. There are twists, there are turns, there are happiness, joy and delight, however there're also lies, jealousy, and rage. But in the end, will there be love?

* * *

**Chapter 2  
He's mine...**

She woke up at the smell of bacon and pancakes. Sakura yawned and noticed something or rather someone was missing. _He may be downstairs_, she thought. She got dressed in a white tank top with cherry blossoms on it and a pair of blue tight jeans with cherry blossoms on the side and put her waist-length auburn hair in a perfect pony tail with a few short and longer bangs in front. She slowly walked down the stairs to the kitchen and found Syaoran frying eggs near the stove. She quietly walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"Ohayo," she said softly. Syaoran stop what he was doing, set off the fire and turned around to find a pair of emerald eyes staring back to his ambers.

"Morning to you too." He tucked one of her longer bangs behind her ear. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine,"

"Are you sure? You still seem a little flushed," He looked at her worriedly. "I..." Her response was muffled when Tomoyo came out to the kitchen holding her digital camera with one red light flashing in the front.

"KAWAII!, I'm going call this, ummm..what do you think Eriol...Eriol?" Tomoyo looked at the two blushing couple in front of her and turned around when a voice said,

"It's been a summer, I thought they've already gotten over the blushing thing," That causes the couple to blush even more.

"Oh, I'm hungry. Who's up for some pancakes and bacon?" Tomoyo asked. "Who said pancakes and bacon?" A little yellow flying stuffed animal said. "Morning Kero," Sakura said as he landed on her shoulder.

"Cotton ball," Syaoran muttered.

"Baka inu"

"Stuffed animal"

"Gaki," They both glared at each other.

"Hey stop fighting already; I'll get the table set up, Tomoyo could you get the food?"

"Sure Sakura-chan"

Then suddenly, the phone rang...

"Eriol, hun, could you get the phone?"

"What!? Why can't Li get it? It's always me that get stuck to the phone!" Syaoran came over and almost slapped him.

"Cause, Hiragizawa, you're the closest to the phone, you baka!" _ring-ring-ring_.

"Someone just answer the phone already!" Tomoyo yelled

"I don't want to get it!"

"I'm not getting it!"

"I'll get it!!" Sakura said as she placed a plate with bacon and pancakes on the table and grabbed the phone at the same time.

"Moshi Moshi,"

"Hello," the voice from the other end of the phone seems dark and hollow. Sakura could almost feel a disturbing aura coming from it.

"Hai?"

"Kinomoto?"

"Hai...who's this?" Syaoran looked at her strange, trying to read the quizzical expression from her face.

"You better stay away from **my** Syaoran, Kinomoto...or do you want to face the consequences. Card Mistress..." Her voice was deep. Sakura stared at the phone, _who's this girl, **my **Syaoran?, she knows my true identity?_ Syaoran looked at the worrying expression at his girlfriend's face.

"Sakura-chan, what's the matter?" She didn't reply, the phone still on her ear.

"You better be careful Kinomoto, and just want to make this clear. **SYAORAN'S MINE!" **Sakura looked terrified.

"Who are you?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"You want to know who I'm. You can find out tomorrow. Remember what I said!" And then the other end hung up. She too hung up, but with a less enthusiasms.

She stared into space; not knowing that Syaoran's worried face was staring back at her emotionless one.

"Is something wrong, Sakura?" She snapped out of her trace and looked at them.

"Kura? Hun, what's the matter, who's on the phone?" Tomoyo looked over at her best friend. Eriol's face was full of concern, but didn't say anything. As he suspected, it must be the voice he heard last night, but what about it seems so familiar to him?

"Uh?" "Who was on the phone, Ying Fa?"

"Ummm, nobody," She lied, she didn't want him to find out about what had just occurred, even though she was still trying to register what just happened in her head.

"Then why are you looked so worried?"

"Me? Worry, Tom? I'm really going to be worry if you don't turn the fire off the stove because the bacon's going to burn and we can't eat any than." She said with a fake smile on her face.

"Oh, oops..." She turned the fire off and started putting them on each plate. Syaoran eyed at her, she went an uneasy feeling in her stomach, but she chose to ignore it.

"Come on, Syao-kun, let"s eat." She passes him by, but he just in time to grab her waist and whispered in her ear,

"Don't lie Sakura, who was on the phone. I thought no secrets."

"I'm not, Syaoran," She said firmly, "There was no one on the phone, I thought I heard something, but I guess I didn't. And I'm not keeping anything from you, you knew that." They looked at each other's eyes, Syaoran looked into hers, trying to find out what he's searching for, but he chose to leave her alone." He gave her a peck on her lips with pulling her to one of the chairs on the kitchen table.

(a/n I hope nobody forgot Kero...v) Kero just grabbed one of the apples from the table and flew out the window. "I'm going to Suppi-chan."

"Don't let anybody see you Kero!" They looked at him till he disappears behind the corner. But what they don't know is that after today, their life takes a dramatic turn and nothing is ever going to be the same again.

* * *

Ok, that's thesecond chapter.. i hope you don't get bored by it... hoping really hope that you like it... tell me if it sucks okay... I'll try to make it longer next time... (i'll try..) 

Well...at least you read it...:)

Review if you want...don't review if you don't want to...it's your choice...

See you next time... i mean i hope you read it next time...

Bye...bye...


	3. Akina Sohum

**Will there be love?**

**By: lilxcherrytears**

**Disclamier:** still don't own nothing...won't ever own anything...

**Author's note:** blab...boo...keh!

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Akina Sohum...**

"HOE! I'm late!"

"SAKURA! HURRY UP!" Sakura frantically stomp around her room, throwing clothes all across the room. "Ahhh! I can't find my uniform!" Sakura yelled.

Kero flew though the door, trying to avoid any flying object that's coming his way. "Did you check under your bed?" He asked.

"Nope…" Sakura keeled on the floor, looking under her bed. "Oh, there it is!" She quickly changed and ran down the stairs until she…trip…

"AHHHH!" she screamed, but then she felt someone caught her. She opened her eyes and was met by amber ones.

"Clumsy Ying Fa," He smiled at her.

"Syaoran-kun…" she blushed while his hands were still wrapped around her waist.

"Thanks for catching." She leaned to for a kiss which Syaoran gave her breathlessly.

"SAKURA! Come on, we're going to be late!" The lavender hair girl called out to her best friend. Syaoran pulled away and smirked, leaving the auburn hair girl embarrassed.

"Come on my little cute descendant!" The clow reincarnation called out.

"Shut up Hiragizawa…, come on Sakura…" He set his girlfriend back up and the ground and they walked hand to hand to the living room. Syaoran grab her backpack from the table and lead her outside.

"Hey…It's already time for school?" she sighed. "I didn't even eat breakfast yet..." she pouted.

"Sorry Kura, you were waking up late as usual... but here's a piece of toast," Sakura gladly accepted it.

"Did we make it?" "I think the bell just rung…"

"What if we are late?"

"What do you think?" The amber eye glared at the four-eyed.

"Maybe if we quickly sneak then…"

"LI, KINOMOTO, DAIDOUGI, HIRAGIZAWA, it's nice to see you!" "Sorry Sensei," the four nodded.

"Take your seats, we are having a new student to class today.." the teacher announced as the gang got to their seats. Syaoran was sitting behind Sakura and Eriol was sitting behind Tomoyo.

"Knock, Knock…" the door opened slightly. A girl with brown hair said in a quiet voice.

"Is this 8-9?" The teacher nodded. "I'm Akina Sohum; I'm the new transfer student."

"O… please comes on..." "Class, "the teacher proclaimed, "This is the new student, Akina Sohum. I want everybody to welcome her." All the boys looked at her with the jaws wide open as the girls angered with jealousy.

"What?" Syaoran Li yelled out.

"Li, what's the meaning of this?" He stared at the new girl in front of the class, her face so familiar to him. _Where did I saw her before, her face's so familiar…_ he thought.

"Hello, Syaoran-kun…" Akina said at her soft voice. "It's nice to see you again, do you think? After all, I really miss you." Her eyes flicked. Poor Sakura, his boyfriend's and the girl's action let her confused.

"Aki, Akina Sohum? What are you doing here?" Syaoran's eyes never left her face.

"Okay, now class, enough. Why don't you sit on the sit next to Li, since you know each other so well?" Syaoran sat back down with a rather shock expression on his face. His amber eyes followed every move of the girl's figure as she got on the seat. She smiled at him. His expressionless face responded.

"Syaoran, who's that?"

"Kinomoto-san. Please don't talk, you're in trouble already with the lateness," Sakura blushed as she sank on to her seat.

_Syaoran-kun? _Sakura said to Syaoran telepathically.

_Not now, Sakura._ Syaoran solemnly answered back.

It was finally lunch time, the group all went to their favorite spot, under the cherry blossom tree. Tomoyo and Eriol seems to chat rather nicely to each other but Sakura stand by herself behind them. Syaoran walked along in front of all of them. The four friends sat underneath the cherry blossom tree, neither of them uttered a word. Breaking the silence, Sakura said,

"Um… I have to go to the bathroom," Then she got up and walked slowly towards the school.

Syaoran too said, "I forgot my lunch in math, I have to go get it," He also walked towards the school. They both walked in silence. Sakura, drawing conclusions in her mind about Akina and Syaoran. Syaoran, looking at the small figure in front of him, taking each tiny steps to the way. He knew that Sakura was avoiding him since Akina came in the class. God, he even knew that it was his fault.

_What am I suppose to _do? He thought to myself as he looked at Sakura disappear into the bathroom, not even giving him a signal and pretending that he wasn't there.

_Should I tell her, could it make our relationship more complicated, not that it was…_ he fought the urge to go and spill everything out, before even planning what he was even going to say,

_Would everything change if tell her? Would she find out if I don't? _He questioned himself, yet he knew that one thing could lead to many consequences. As he entered the math room to get his lunch, he noticed the girl who he recognized from his past.

* * *

yep...the third chap...thanks...for reading it...so sleepy...yawn...

Review...don't review...doesn't matter...just wanna read comments...of how to make my story better...blab...boo...keh...

so sleepy now...

z...


	4. Emotion outbrust

**Will there be love?**

**By: lilxcherrytears**

**Disclamier: still don't own nothing...won't ever own anything...**

**Author's Note: **It's one of those days again...when i should be doing homework...but oh well...screw that...

* * *

**Chapter 4  
****Emotion outburst…**

Sakura sat on one of the stall, pondering hard.

_Is she Syaoran's girlfriend? Fiancée? Wife? _She drew up ridiculous thoughts, hoping that her thoughts wouldn't come true. She knew that Syaoran was behind her, but she didn't bother to talk to him.

_If he wants to be alone, that's fine with me,_ she thought. She quickly washed her hands and as she exited the girl's bathroom, she saw Syaoran and the new girl in the math room together…alone… She couldn't help but listen to their conversation.

"Xiao Lang, I…I. missed you a lot." The brown hair girl said to the amber eyes boy in front of her.

"Akina…" her voice cracked. "You've grown," that was the only thing he could think of because there was just way too much things in his mind right now.

"It's been nine years, Syaoran, nine whole years. I waited for you, you know. But you never did come back, so I thought of looking for you. And here you were, all along, in Japan." She looked at his eyes, as tears began to form at her eyes. "Do you know what you put me though, eh? Syaoran-kun?" she cried. Syaoran looked hopelessly at the girl, not sating a word. "I thought I will never see you again! You were everything to me, Syaoran, why did you leave me alone? By myself?" tears steamed down her cheeks, she stepped closely to Syaoran. She let out a sob and that hugged him with all her might. He enveloped him in a greater hug.

Sakura couldn't bear this torture anymore. Having knowing that there would always be something that she doesn't know about Syaoran's past. She suddenly felt left out, jealous, the way Syaoran hugged Akina.

_They were together before, _she thought _and they had been though a lot_, _he left her when he had to come to Japan for the Clow cards, if it isn't for the Cards, then he wouldn't have to come to Japan and then meet me and they will still be...together…_she didn't noticed the tears coming down her eyes until she felt a salty taste on her lips. She couldn't take it anymore, so she went in the bathroom as another round of tears cam crashing by.

Ten minutes later, Syaoran came out of the classroom, with his lunch on his hand and his shirt with tears on it. His minded was blank, he couldn't think straight at all. He walked out of the building without a word not noticing that a crying girl was in the bathroom, feeling betrayed. He walked towards the cherry blossom tree, his eyes on the ground.

"Ha, my cute little descendent, what took you so long?" he looked at Eriol's eyes that glittered in the sun.

"I don't know, maybe someone hide my lunch somewhere so I couldn't find it," he glared at the clow's reincarnation.

"Where's Sakura-chan, Li?" Tomoyo asked. _Something much be wrong, she had been gone for more than five minutes._ Syaoran frowned,

"What do you mean, where she is, didn't she go to the bathroom like ten minutes ago?"

"Yeah, Li. We thought that she is coming back with you,"

"I didn't see her on my way back," Tomoyo looked at the boy with a worry face,

"What happened to her?" she thought out loud.

'I'll go find her," Syaoran said, worrying about his girlfriend's safety. At the moment, he had forgotten all about his past. He knocked on the bathroom door, knowing that if he couldn't go inside a girl's bathroom, he might as well knocked.

"Ying-Fa? Are you in there?" Syaoran asked, hoping that a sweet angelic voice would answer them.

"Syaoran?" a sad voice answered,

"Yeah, Sakura, what are you doing in there for so long? We're worried about you,"

"Nothing, I'm fine," But the truth, Sakura's not fine at all. Her face was all red and her eye's all puffy. Dried tears were still on her cheeks

. "Give me a second, Syaoran, I'll be right there," her voice doesn't have any emotion to it. He frowns yet again, what's wrong with her? She quickly washes her faces and hope he doesn't notice that she was crying. She opened the door, and put her head down, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Let's go," she said almost in a hurry.

"Sakura," he grabbed her wrist, and pulled her towards him.

"Look at me," he said. She looked at him, anywhere but his eyes, because if she does, she knew she's going to start brawling again. He knew that she was not meeting his eyes.

"Look at me at my eyes, Sakura,"

"No," she responded,

"Why, Sakura?" _Because if I look at you, I know that I'm going to start crying again… _She didn't respond.

"Sakura, tell me what is the matter with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me, let me go, Syaoran," No Syaoran-kun, something is defiantly wrong.

"You avoided me since first period, didn't even notice my existence while we were walking inside the school, you were in the bathroom for ten minutes and now you won't even meet me in they eye," he explained,

"tell me the truth Sakura," A tear escaped her cheek, wanting to wipe it without letting Syaoran see it first, but with no luck. He looked at the tear from her face, followed by a few others.

"Sakura," she shook her head. She pulled herself away from him and stands a few meters away from him.

"Sakura," he called out again, "hey, don't cry," they both stood there without a word.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered.

"About what? Sakura? You're confusing me. Why are you crying?" _Why didn't you tell me about her, _she thought to her self _the girl that you embrace so willingly_

"Who is she?" At that moment, everything made sense to the future Li clan leader.

_She must have overheard our conversation, which means that_ he paused, not wanting to think about what she saw. "She...I…we were…" He didn't know what he could say to her, tell her or not. But he knew, neither way is going to break the poor Cherry blossom heart.

"You knew so much about me…but I knew so little about your past…" Sakura cried. "Don't I deserve to know? Why are you keeping so many secrets away from me?" she continued. Syaoran stared at the tearful girl; never had once did Sakura emotion get so wild. Even her aura is wild! Tears continued to stream down her cheeks, "I saw you and her in the classroom, hugging, was she.." she paused, fearing that if she asked, she could get a frightful answer. He knew what she was talking about,

_I'm sorry, Saku_, "Yeah she was, she was my girlfriend," Then in dismay, Sakura broke down, sobbing like she had never been before.

* * *

As you can see...i'm not really a good fanfic writer...so don't sue me if u see millions of mistakes...:)

thanx...lis...crimsonsun...and hitaru...and tokyogirl 12 for reviewing my story...


End file.
